For Love and Pokémon
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Free Peoples of Middle-earth have a new video game to play. It's called Pokémon GO. It's enough to drive Legolas insane! Can he stop everyone from playing the video game, or will he join in? Featuring Legolas, Pippin Took, Thranduil, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and original characters.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material from Pokémon belongs to the Pokémon Company. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot, original characters, etc.

*.*.*

Middle-earth was in a terrible state. There was nothing more horrifying than what the dark-haired Wood-elf Legolas saw before his eyes. He couldn't take it anyone. Why wasn't anyone listening to him? Didn't they care enough to—? Nope, it was too late.

"Father, why are you playing that game?" Legolas asked, advancing towards his father's throne.

"Who says I'm playing this game?" Thranduil momentarily looked up. However, his eyes averted fast to his cellphone. "Yes. I have you Pikachu." He looked up again. "Son, what is the matter?"

"The whole of Middle-earth is playing this game. And the dwarves…" he sighed. "It's no use convincing them otherwise. They say the Pokémon have overrun Moria. They've stopped the spiders from their usual rounds. Father, something must be done."

"And it will be," he added. "Son, run off and find a bride, while I confront this game… there! I have you now, Butterfree."

"Ada, you're quoting Darth Vader," Legolas said, his voice even but firm.

"Ha ha!" Thranduil cried in delight. "There you are, Squirtie."

"I hardly know what you're saying," he said, moving away from the throne room. Oh, what was he to do now? All the elves were on their thrones. Oh! There's an elvish brunette-haired woman. She wasn't playing the game everyone was involved in, but… what was she doing on her phone? No. She wasn't that cynical, was she?

But the woman's fiery gaze told him otherwise.

"Legolas, there are elves who can read minds," the elvish woman said. "Depending on the powers they possess."

"I see," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he would have his chance… nope. "If you're playing the game, then what are you doing?"

"Writing sonnets and poems about the Sea." The elvish woman sighed. "It's a such a wondrous idea." She cocked her head his way. "Don't you think so?"

"Yes." Legolas sighed. Finally, someone to talk to who wasn't playing Pokémon Go. Not that he wasn't intrigued at the idea… oh. "Who are you? You know me."

"Yes. I'm Aegwen," the elvish woman answered.

"Pleasure to meet you," Legolas said, kissing Aegwen's hand rather affectionately.

"Oh Legolas," Aegwen giggled uncontrollably.

The elven prince stopped kissing her hand. And yet, he wasn't finished. "Yes, we will spend many nights together beneath the stars. Now that the whole of Middle-earth is busy, we won't be interrupted."

"Don't you think you're moving too fast?" Aegwen asked him.

"Then what is too slow?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I know they're down here somewhere!" cried a gruff dwarf voice.

"Mr. Frodo, is this a good idea?" said a wary hobbit voice.

"Sam, I saw a bulbasaur down in this hallway," said the hobbit voice that belonged to Frodo Baggins.

"Gentlemen!" Legolas cried, stopping the hobbit brigade and their dwarvish friend in their tracks. "I am busy serenading this lovely elf princess."

Frodo shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's try… nope. There he is!" Frodo said, gripping his blue cellphone a bit too hard. "I got him… but for two seconds… Pippin! That bulbasaur was mine."

"And now he's mine. Hahahah!" Pippin laughed, exaggerative.

"Let's move to somewhere else," Legolas said, leading Aegwen away from the hobbits and Gimli. As they found their way down an empty hallway, Legolas led his new friend out to the balcony, overlooking the forest of Mirkwood. He spoke to Aegwen then and there, "You look beautiful."

"Does beauty always deceive you?" she asked him.

"No. But that doesn't account for my loss in finding a bride," he answered. "At least, that's what my father thinks."

"And what do you think?" she asked further.

"That we wait and see what happens. Although, I can assure you that I'm a handful," Legolas said.

"Yes. So I've heard," she said.

"And what have you heard?" he asked her.

"That you are naïve with your ways and women," she asked him.

"I have many a woman who fancies me. I can't imagine why." Legolas asked, curious, "Am I really naïve. I've heard differently."

"Isn't that what you're like?" Aegwen asked him.

"What about you?" he asked in turn.

"I have many talents. I've recently got the Pokémon Go app. It's really…"

"Stop! I'm aware everyone's playing it and I'm left out of the loop." He recovered. "No. Why would I want that game."

"I was talking about what I was doing. No need to be so cynical," she said.

"How dare you! If I had my father off the game, surely he would…'

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Goodbye," he said, walking away.

"You… you… grrrah!" Aegwen said, annoyed. "What did I do to you, Prince Legolas?"

"I do not play that game, Aegwen," was the last thing he said. Oh, that Aegwen! Well, he wouldn't lose another elf to that game. But then, why did he… oh. Aegwen was in the right of way, wasn't she? What was he mad over a silly game?

"I'll get that Squirtie yet!" Pippin cried, rushing off down another hallway.

"Wait for me, Pip!" It was Merry Brandybuck, chasing after his cousin with a phone.

Legolas moved out of their way, but not before finding a bench to sit down. He blew it. Now, he wouldn't… wait. Did he care for Aegwen? He only knew her for a couple of minutes. Maybe she wouldn't return. Maybe… no. There she was, not paying attention to him. He rushed towards her, hoping he would see her again.

"Aegwen wait. Aegwen, I must apologize for my rude behavior," Legolas said.

"Yes, it was rude." Aegwen faced him, asking him seriously, "Do you always behave that way towards women you just met?"

"I'm sorry. My behavior over this new game has lost my will to trust in people. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I'd be willing to take the time to play this game, get into this mess," it was the best he could come up with. To his surprise, Aegwen laughed cheerily.

"I'm not playing Pokémon Go." She answered.

"Then what were you doing?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I was trying to locate one of my missing objects… and I found it," Aegwen said. "My hat." She picked it up, pulling it over her head. It sure was a hot pink color. Legolas smiled. Good. He found someone he could talk to. "Would you like to go for a walk. I still need to find more objects the hobbits took from me. Two hobbits especially. They're not all at fault."

"Let me guess. Merry and Pippin," Legolas said.

"Yes, those are the ones. Although, it could have been Elrohir and Elladan as well," Aegwen said.

"True." Legolas was happy. Now he could start a new life with Aegwen. For now… "Let's go find your objects."

And they did find Aegwen's missing items of value. And while Middle-earth was caught up in their game, Legolas found a new love interest. And he would certainly be glad to accept Aegwen into his life, no matter what came their way.

The End.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

"I love this archery game!" Legolas said, moving the Wii remote to shoot one target after the next on the television screen.

"Legolas, do not distract me from my Pokémon," Thranduil said.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Legolas squeaked, "I got another target."

"And I've got my poetry to concern myself," Aegwen said, typing on her phone.

"Yes!" Legolas screeched, scoring on the bullseye.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
